


L'uomo senza palle

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Mitsuki!!! on ice headcanon [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Seguito di "Benvenuto in famiglia, Yuuri!" - serve aver letto l'altra storia per contestualizzare]"... Quindi adesso sei anche pedofilo?""Non dire idiozie" le rispose Nikolai."Non smettevi di fissare quel ragazzo" sentì lei borbottare in risposta, assieme al tintinnio del vetro (si stava versando da bere?) "Adesso le puttane non ti bastano più?"Nikolai ridacchiò; un suono che Yuri non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sentire uscire dalla sua bocca."Se mi bastassero non ti tradirei, cara" le rispose, con una voce dolce come veleno "Ma, davvero, non m'interessano i bambini".





	

Yuri non riusciva a dormire.  
La stanza in cui l'avevano piazzato era quasi totalmente riempita dal mastodontico letto di legno intarsiato che gli faceva vagamente senso, quindi, dopo averci effettivamente provato per alcuni minuti, rigirandosi da una parte all'altra solo per trovarsi sempre faccia a faccia con i gargoyle intagliati sulle colonnine, si era arreso e si era alzato.  
Stava girovagando per il corridoio, sperando con tutto in cuore di non passare per sbaglio davanti alla camera di Viktor e Yuuri, quando vide della luce fuoriuscire dallo spiraglio di una porta rimasta socchiusa e sentì delle voci parlare.  
Si avvicinò il più discretamente possibile e, visto che non aveva niente di meglio da fare (... e che i suoni sembravano parole e non qualcosa di osceno), si mise ad origliare.  
"... Quindi adesso sei anche pedofilo?"  
Era la voce di Evelina, ma Yuri la riconobbe solo dopo qualche istante, perché il tono era secco e brusco (... ben diverso dalla cortesia leggera tenuta durante la cena).  
"Non dire idiozie" le rispose Nikolai.  
"Non smettevi di fissare quel ragazzo" sentì lei borbottare in risposta, assieme al tintinnio del vetro (si stava versando da bere?) "Adesso le puttane non ti bastano più?"  
Nikolai ridacchiò; un suono che Yuri non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sentire uscire dalla sua bocca.  
"Se mi bastassero non ti tradirei, cara" le rispose, con una voce dolce come veleno "Ma, davvero, non m'interessano i bambini".  
"... Che bastardo" rispose Evelina, schiocchiando la lingua dopo aver bevuto "Chi me l'ha fatto fare di sposarti?"  
"Tuo padre" disse Nikolai, senza esitazione "Se non ti interessano più i soldi dei Nikiforov chiedi il divorzio".  
Altro rumore di vetro, stavolta un bicchiere poggiato bruscamente sul tavolo.  
"Sei proprio un bastardo".  
"Stai tranquilla, lo so che il tuo è invece un amore sincero!" rispose Nikolai. Yuri non si accorse in tempo dei passi che venivano verso la porta (o meglio, non ricollegò subito il rumore a quello) e, quindi, quando Evelina spalancò i battenti lui non riuscì a nascondersi.  
"Ah!" Esclamò Evelina "Bene, Nikolai, il tuo nuovo giochetto sessuale è qui. Vi lascio alle vostre cose, buonanotte".  
" _Cos-_ " fece per chiedere Yuri, ma Evelina si era già allontanata, e Nikolai interruppe la sua replica incazzata parlando e distogliendo l'attenzione dalla megera.  
"Non fartene un cruccio, Yuri, è solo marcia nell'anima. Non ho alcun interesse sessuale per te, comunque... È che mi ricordi una persona".  
Qualcosa, una sorta di esitazione in chiusura alla frase, catturò la sua attenzione. Yuri si voltò e vide Nikolai seduto sulla poltrona, con il viso poggiato su un gomito, che lo fissava. A differenza di come era successo durante la cena, però, la sua espressione non era né arrabbiata né arcignia, solo... Neutra. Con le labbra leggermente contratte.  
 _Lo stava studiando con interesse e una punta di qualcosa che non riusciva a riconoscere (...domande irrisolte?)._  
"Che... Che persona?" chiese, sbattendo le palpebre più volte.  
"Una persona importante per me... Una persona che mi ha abbandonato" rispose Nikolai, abbassando lo sguardo. Ora la sua espressione era profondamente triste; uno strano contrasto con la solita aria arcigna.  
" _Hah?_ " esclamò Yuri, colto di sorpresa.  
"Sì, insomma, non appena ha scoperto che la mia famiglia mi aveva gentilmente rifornito di una sposa ha fatto i bagagli ed è sparita! Nel nulla, senza darmi la possibilità di rintracciarla! È vero che il fidanzamento era in corso non ufficialmente da almeno un mese, ma non mi ha neppure dato il tempo di spiegare! Una lettera mi ha lasciato, non ha avuto neppure la decenza di guardarmi in faccia!" Nikolai aveva condito le varie esclamazioni con dei pugni sui braccioli della poltrona, di nuovo arrabbiato.  
"... E quindi?" chiese Yuri.  
Nikolai alzò lo sguardo su di lui.  
"Come sarebbe _'E quindi?'_??"  
Yuri piegò le labbra in una smorfia disgustata.  
"Sei un Nikiforov, immagino tu possa accedere a qualsiasi agenzia investigativa, se volevi così tanto "spiegarti" perché non l'hai fatta cercare? E poi che schifo è "il fidanzamento era in corso da un mese"? Sei un uomo senza palle che si è arreso alla volontà di paparino?"  
Nikolai, ora, aveva la bocca spalancata. Ci mise qualche istante a recuperare l'uso della parola, e dopo parecchie smorfie riuscì a comporre una sdegnosa occhiata gelida.  
"Tu non capisci, i Nikiforov sono una famiglia potente, il nome..."  
"... Non poteva essere trasmesso da una persona per te importante?"  
Nikolai scosse piano la testa.  
"Senti, a me non frega nulla" continuò Yuri "ma in questo momento tuo fratello è a rotolarsi nel letto con un altro _uomo_ , l'uomo che, _ugh_ , _ama_ , e tu mi parli di queste puttanate neanche fossi di sangue blu?"  
Nikolai si alzò in piedi di scatto. Le sue labbra erano così strette che quasi erano scomparse. Era livido.  
"Se Viktor gode di tutta questa libertà lo deve a me. A me che mi sono sacrificato per il bene della famiglia! Lui non sa quanto sia fortunato, non se ne rende conto! Pensa se io mi fossi fatto i miei comodi... A quest'ora avrebbe dovuto sposarsi lui con una donna scelta e mettere al mondo dei figli! Altro che stella del pattinaggio!"  
Yuri lo fissò con la sua miglior espressione sconsolata. Sentiva quasi pietà per quell'essere, che davvero non poteva essere definito uomo. _Cacchettina_ andava bene, non aveva neppure l'onore pieno della merda.  
"... Scusa, credo di non capire, ora sarebbe colpa di Viktor? Immagino che, nel caso, lui avrebbe semplicemente scrollato le spalle e mandato a quel paese la presunta moglie per continuare a pattinare".  
"Ah sì? E come avrebbe fatto senza il nostro supporto?"  
Yuri lo fissò ancora alcuni istanti, basito.  
"... Io ho quindici anni e talento, e con questo mantengo tutta la mia famiglia. Credi davvero che il nostro coach l'avrebbe lasciato andare, con un dono come quello di Viktor? Esattamente come è successo con me, piuttosto l'avrebbe fatto vivere a casa sua. Non credo che Viktor abbia mai avuto bisogno di voi".  
Fu il turno di Nikolai di rimanere senza parole. La sua rabbia evaporò in mezzo scondo, e lui sbatté le palpebre più volte, confuso.  
"... Eh? Si guadagna così tanto ad essere pattinatori?"  
"Se vinci te la cavi. Ad ogni modo..." continuò Yuri, scrollando le spalle "Se davvero la tua famiglia ha questa mentalità, sei stato istruito adeguatamente come ogni primogenito merita, no? Avresti potuto alzare un gigantesco dito medio alla futura sposa" e imitò il gesto mentre lo diceva "e andare a lavorare per essere felice con chi pareva a te. La conclusione, quindi, è che sei un uomo senza palle".  
Nikolai strinse i pugni.  
"Brutto ragazzino impertinente!" esclamò a mezza voce.  
Yuri fece una linguaccia e gli girò le spalle.  
"E poi adesso i tuoi carissimi eredi li hai già, mi pare" concluse, mentre se ne andava "non capisco perché tu non abbia chiesto il divorzio nel giro di due secondi netti dopo che la megera ti aveva scolato il primo bambino".  
"MA-"  
"Buonanotte, eh!" lo interruppe, alzando e agitando una mano, senza curarsi di voltarsi per guardarlo in faccia.  
Yuri tornò nella sua stanza, meditando sull'assurdità delle famiglie ricche.  
 _... Ringrazio che tu mi abbia cresciuto come mi hai cresciuto, nonno_ , pensò, una volta chiusa la porta della propria stanza alle spalle. Fissò ancora il letto con disgusto; poi si arrese e si cacciò sotto le coperte coprendosi anche la testa, di modo da non poter vedere quei dannati gargoyle. _Preferisco avere dei valori veri rispetto a questa merda._  
Yuri sbadigliò e chiuse gli occhi.  
Si addormentò con l'odore dei pirozhi nel naso, sognando suo nonno che li cucinava per lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Nikolai è quel genere di persona che pensa "capitano tutte a me!" e fa la vittima, ergo è immerso nel drama, ma non si rende neppure conto che si sta affossando da solo. Eggià.
> 
> È stato divertente far parlare Yuri lol, perché lo immagino un po' sboccato ed è lontano da ciò che scrivo di solito, quindi anche se questa storiella è mini ho dovuto giostrarmela in modo diverso dal solito.
> 
> (... il mio headcanon ora è palese, dai)


End file.
